Baldur
Baldur is the son of Odin and Freya, brother of Thor, uncle of Magni and Modi and the main antagonist of God of War. The runes on his body is similar to Kratos's scars, which makes him almost equal in combat to Kratos. Biography God Of War Baldur answers to Odin's call to hunt down Kratos, he makes his move at the latter's home. Kratos is first unwilling to give in and fight Baldur (even through Baldur continuously taunts and punches him). He finally gives in and punches Baldur in the face, sending the latter to the ground. When Kratos tries to tell him to leave, Baldur exclaims "My turn!" before punching Kratos in the face and sending him flying across the house. The two start to brutally fight and Kratos is able to overpower Baldur, but the latter seems unaffected by the punches and reveals he doesn't feel pain, exclaiming he will beat Kratos after the older Spartan tires out. Kratos seemingly kills Baldur by snapping his neck. Trivia He is beside that, the God of light, joy, purity, and the summer sun in Norse mythology. Similar to Helios who is the God of the sun in the Greek mythology. In Norse mythology,Baldur's death was the beginning of Ragnarök,the end of many Gods like Odin,Thor and Loki. This maybe is hinting that future games will include not only other gods,but also their deaths(similar to the original trilogy where the death of Ares simbolized the end of the Greek Gods) Weapons & PowersCategory:Males 'Superhuman Strength '- Baldur has strength far surpassing that of any mortal or monster. He has enough strength to harm Jörmungandr, the massive serpent who's body wraps around Midgard, and is seemingly equal in strength to Kratos, who has killed beings as enormous as Cronos (Although it should be noted that Kratos was off guard the first time and second time, while the third time he could easily fight him). 'Superhuman Speed and Agility '- Baldur, possibly due to his power over light, can move at extremely high speeds, much faster than Kratos. he uses this efficiently in combat, darting around enemies before striking them. 'Durability '- Due to being an god, Baldur is extremely durable, even without his invulnerability, allowing him to take extreme punishment, however, his natural durability is not enough to stop Kratos from killing him. 'Light '- Due to being god of light, Baldur is capable of using light in combat. The runes on his body, as well as his eyes will light up when he uses his power. He can use light to move at extreme speeds, to send a shock wave through the ground, or cause an explosion of energy, or to power his punches even more. 'Invulnerability '- Baldur's greatest power, given to him from his mother Freya, who casted a spell when he was born as an attempt to stop him from dying a needless death as was prophesied. He is invulnerable to anything, even Kratos' Blades of Exile, weapons from Greece. He can be harmed, but not serious injury can be inflicted, nor will his injuries last, as his body will naturally heal at an extremely fast pace. He also cannot feel any injuries, nor anything at all, enabling him to continue to fight without being slowed by his wounds, even allowing him to easily attack The World Serpent and walk out of the cold depths of the lake he resided in. His only weakness is mistletoe, the one plant his mother did not foresee harming him. Upon striking Atreus and stabbing his hand with a mistletoe arrow, he could not only feel again, but could be harmed, much to his joy. 'Hand to Hand Combat '- Most likely because of his physical abilities and invulnerability, Baldur does not use weapons in combat. He favors his own physical fighting capabilities above all else, and is extremely skilled. He can quickly strike, utilizing punches and kicks. He also uses elbows, knees and even some grappling, suplexing Kratos in their first fight. His skill in pure hand to hand combat is unmatched, showing more skill than even Kratos, a trained spartan warrior with many victories under his belt, only losing due to Kratos' strength and weapons. He can couple his moves with his superior speed, strength, and control over light to decimate enemies, even Jörmungandr. Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Æsir